User talk:Aleal
Touched by a Muppet Hi! I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but I've already thought of 5 people who were on Touched by an Angel, and I know there are tons more. So I put it on Projects with Muppet Cast Connections. I'll bet I can beat 20 people! -- Ken (talk) 04:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin stuff Hey again Margaret. Can you please ban, or look into action against someone. I figured an admin had, but they didn't. Scott deleted a bunch of their stuff awhile ago, but they are continuing adding mis-information and uploading stuff. I'm cranky and don't feel like leaving a talk page message today. But thought I'd point it out to you to handle :) -- Nate (talk) 22:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just got back from taking a job assessment (with likely mixed results; more programming and math on there than I'd expected when applying for a writing position, no actual writing sample portion), but done and done. Yeah, a multiple offender like that, adding personal fantasies and falsehoods, that's always an outright block and not worth engaging them in discussion (like waaaaay back, the nut who kept making ''Ice Age 2 pages). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I hate having to point that stuff out, but it irritated me today. Gotta love PMS and stress. Hope the gig works out. I wondered how that was going since last you mentioned it. -- Nate (talk) 22:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, with so many edits, especially when good users like you and Henrik and Oscarfan are prolific, it's easier for a nut or troll, especially one who's not doing it on a huge scale, to sneak in. So yeah, an admin sometimes needs to be notified (I had to tell some other users to do that and not just stick a "You are blocked" notice on that user's page, since, umm, they're not blocked and might not be if the admin thinks another admin must have taken care of it, and so on). Really, that's partly why I don't bother with the blocked notice much anymore, I just take care of it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Master of Movies Hey Kiddo. You know tons about movies. Does this picture ring a bell for you? When I saw it I had a total "I HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE" type of deal, but I cannot dial it up. I thought maybe it was Labyrinth for a split second, but it's driving me nuts because I really swear its a nod to something and I don't remember what. Or I'm on crack. Another possibility. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm specifically talking about the costumes too. Mainly the lobster and tree. And maybe the mad hatter outfit (minus it behind a bear). -- ''Nate (talk) 22:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh man, it rings a bell for me too, the tree creature that is (I think it's some black and white B movie, but I can't place it, though the claw hands are more ''Where the Wild Things Are). The lobster's just coincidence I think, or fits with the card and the hatter bear (you know, the lobster quadrille and such from Alice). I'll try to do some digging but I can swear I've seen that still (but never the actual source, or I'd have pinned it already). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Is that Winnie the Pooh in the metal helmet? -- Ken (talk) 04:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're spoofing the Henson Company Masquerade Balls. Which book is that from, Nate? —Scott (talk) 04:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And that solves the mystery! I knew I'd seen the tree things in a still (but somehow it had me thinking "Bad Filipino movie" instead!) Good work, Scott. And the book is Baby Piggy's Night at the Ball, Scott. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah, thanks. I don't have that one. But I love that Lauren Attinello threw a cameo of herself into the book :) —Scott (talk) 04:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you Scott. How faboo that I wasn't imagining it has significance. We'll have to work that into the wiki somewhere. -- Nate (talk) 15:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Carlton Cuse? Who was Carlton Cuse? He's mentioned on The Swedish Chef's page as somebody who has spoken mock Swedish, but no other pages link to him. -- Ken (talk) 01:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I blanked on him as well. He's one of the ''Lost producers, from one of the segments where the Muppets visited him. I'd change that redlink to a link to the appropriate section on the Lost page (yeah, it counts as interaction, but anything notable or relevant to the Muppets, that he created Lost and did some segments with the Mupps, is already on the page, with pictures). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Red link Why do we have a red link for Heather Graham? What did she do? -- Ken (talk) 03:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :She was in Lost in Space, though we just had a discussion at Category talk:Creature Shop Movie Actors. I think she'd still qualify though, but I don't feel like watching the movie to check. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I thought she might have been on Sesame Street in the '80's, but that was after my time. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Just a quick thanks for taking care of... uh... vermin 'round here! :) — Julian (talk) 22:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. MOs of these folks tend to be too obviously repeated, and the shall we say phraseology of the message tended to awaken one's curiosity at the start (cryptically conversing so as not to encourage the trolls is fun!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It is fun, even though they aren't. I guess they are giving back, in a way. ;) — Julian (talk) 11:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Jim Henson's Muppet Stories Hey Andrew. I have a question for you. How do you think ''Stories to Share looks? I got the idea for doing a table for the series of books, as well as The Sesame Street Treasury and The Sesame Street Library. Kermit's All-Time Favorites is how we originally had the pages, with a gallery for each story (with one picture scan). Stories to Share has the table that I got the idea for using, and Stories to Grow On is another option that I thought of, using the pictures on the left hand side of the page. I'm fond of Stories to Share myself, especially if we use it for the other series of books (which is one of my long term project that I want to start working on). I'll throw this out to others to see what they think looks best too. Let me know what you think. -- Nate (talk) 21:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :''Stories to Grow On works best since we have a large cover and info box for each title. The table is thus either squished or we need to use the spacer code, which tends to create gaps when there's not enough text. I'd suggest trying for a compromise between the two (with the information clear but without all the headers; "picture" and "synopses" are redundant here anyway). The summaries aren't very readable in the To Share format, all cramped and the farthest to the right, and they're more likely to interest most folks right away (along with the image) than the author/illustrator info. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Take a look at Stories to Share again and tell me what you think now. -- Nate (talk) 15:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I like it! It takes care of nearly all the concerns I have (the info box Scott moved looks really awkward now, though. I may just try to beef up the leader a bit; maybe even move the kind of "Characters include" list there, though not in full for one-shots, so one can have a kind of at-a-glance overview for book appearances). Probably be awhile before I get to it though (I'm behind on a lot of things; potential reasonably lucrative but out of town employment may be approaching!) Great work, Nate! -- 20:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Twas a group effort, but I think I'm going to incorporate it on other pages as well. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) K-Tel Ad Happy 4th! Animation guru that you are, what do you think of this? I know the LP was licensed, but who do you think did the animation for this? It would have been around 1975. -- Ken (talk) 00:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! We just finished our annual viewing of ''1776. No idea who did the animation. It looks rather like they may have taken interior/back jacket art and used that as the basis, so there's no discernible studio style. If I ever come across anything, though, I'll let you know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ruh oh Please tell me under our new guidelines that Bart the Bear won't have to go. lol. Here I am talking about making rules, and I'm already wanting to bend them, if he doesn't qualify, I think he would. -- Nate (talk) 15:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I'm working on the talk page right now. Fortunately, there were animatronic bears and doubles, so while that's a little different (to date, there's never been an animatronic Rob Schneider double say, thank heavens), he counts. I'm not sure about Tai though (I think she had scenes with the animatonic Ape, but). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Confusion comes again. What about Ned Beatty and ''Gulliver's Travels. It was produced by the Henson Company, so I'm guessing all actors involved are at least celebrities, but they would not be creature shop actors, correct? Just as Matthew Broderick and the voice cast of Good Boy! aren't in the creature shop voice actors category. -- Nate (talk) 20:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::''Gulliver's Travels is Henson-produced with Creature Shop effects (namely the wasp, Yahoo make-up, and I think some other make-up or digital effects), so as I said twice, I figured we'd leave those alone right now (I don't see a lot of point in deleting Shelley Thompson, who plays Sarah's stepmother, because she's not seen with Ludo). We're dealing with Creature Shop-effects for non-Henson productions (and Good Boy! is Henson but not creature at all). -- 21:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just making sure. I made a list of the actors as well, and am running it past what you have posted on the talk page. Looks like we were (mostly) on the same track. It was Gulliver that threw me a little. -- Nate (talk) 21:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. If we want to attack Gulliver later, that's fine, but it wouldn't make sense unless it was applied consistently to all Henson/Creature Shop movies so everyone who didn't interact would have to go and, since those whole films take place in wholly Henson/Creature "universes," it seems fair to apply the rules differently just as we allow insert celebrities on ''Sesame Street even if they never worked with the Muppets (right now we have an effective way to treat those). And it saves any reworking on John Gielgud. As long as we don't get into "Yahoo #2" or "Woman Scared by Buddy #6" territory and we haven't, it works. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) We did it! We now have 100 shows on Minor TV Mentions! -- Ken (talk) 06:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Too much fun with photoshop I wasn't sure if you or Ken would enjoy this more, so I thought I'd put it on your talk page, and figured he and everyone else might see it. I stumbled on these two pages today and just thought some of them were too fun not to share with a few people here. This one and this one just cracked me up. It all started from trying to identify this painting used in animation segments on Sesame Street, and I'm still a little stumped on who the artist is. Any clue from you? I know I know who it is, but I'm drawing a blank (no pun intended). -- Nate (talk) 22:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sing a song of references Hey kiddo. I chimed in, finally, on the discussion over at Creature Shop Movie actors. Also, what are your thoughts on celebrity references being only those celebrities directly referenced, and not those whose roles in a film where spoofed by the Muppets. In other words, Morgan Freeman or Julia Roberts aren't celebrity references just because Kermit was shown in Freeman's role in ''Driving Miss Daisy or Miss Piggy in Roberts' role in Pretty Woman. The films are the reference, not the actors in the roles. On the flip side, someone like Burt Reynolds is a celebrity reference, as his name was the pun in an Elmo's World episode. I think it makes sense, but wanted to make sure I wasn't using "blonde logic." -- Nate (talk) 15:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Hi! I have a question too. :) You mentioned on that Creature Shop actors discussion that we'd established clear guidelines on interaction for celebrities. Where did we do that? I was off-wiki a lot for the last month, so I might have missed it -- I'm just curious and want to catch up. -- Danny (talk) 16:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Some time back, and you were around for it (as far as Muppets interacting with celebrities and what qualifies a person; a few questions crop up here and there, like photos at red carpet events, but it's given us a solid point of reference). See Category talk:Celebrities. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. You said that "by now" we have firm guidelines on Celebrities, and I read that as: We just figured this out recently. I looked at the Celebrities talk and it was from 2008, so I thought I'd missed something. :) My mistake! -- Danny (talk) 19:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I meant by now in contrast to the earliest days of the Wiki when we all just created pages for anybody who struck our fancy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Good Boy! pages So sorry about the Good Boy pages! I didn't think they would mind, since the characters from Cats & Dogs have their own pages. Thanks for the message! Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives